


The Five Times He Heard You Moan, and The One Time You Heard Him

by teamcap4bucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcap4bucky/pseuds/teamcap4bucky
Summary: Summary: Steve Rogers was a complete fool for you, only you had no idea. Everything about you drives him wild, and his body craves to be near you. How long can he hold back before he finally breaks, and gives you a night you will never forget.





	The Five Times He Heard You Moan, and The One Time You Heard Him

Steve Rogers was a quiet man these days. After each assignment he would would give a status report to Fury, file his paperwork, and politely excuse himself after each dinner. He would stroll back to his bedroom, shying away from the team, spending hours by himself at night. 

Only no one could figure out why.

Except for Bucky. That sneaky little shit knew from the get go what had been wrong with his best friend, never letting anyone else know until you had finally caught on one night late after a mission together.

It was you. Everything about you made him crazy. He couldn’t think when he was around you. He couldn’t function. It was like everytime you were close to him his brain would short circuit, leaving him a fumbling, mumbling mess of a man. The way your eyes lit up when he entered the room. Your welcoming smile, your hair, the smell of your perfume. The way your clothes laid flawlessly on each and every curve of your body. The feeling of your soft skin on his when you trained, making him want to tear said clothing off of you leaving you exposed and ready for the taking. It was all you.

The only problem was that you had no clue about any of this. None of you did.

You all just honestly thought that it was stress. He was under an enormous amount of pressure all the time. A few of you had begged him to take a break, pleaded with him to rest. Take a short vacation, but it was the same thing everytime.

“I’m fine. I don’t need a break. I just want to go to bed, okay?”

Everyone would just shrug it off or make fun of him for being an old man. But not you. You knew something else was going on. 

You had gone from spending all of your time together, to barely seeing him at all and It was killing you. You hated it. You missed it, and you missed him.***** You craved to be around him again. You loved your time with Steve. It was the only time that both of you could be yourselves and not the “heros” that everybody expected you to be all the time. You were “off the clock” when you were together. Whether it was watching old movies on the couch, or taking walks at night. Training, or just taking naps. He was your person, and you were his. Which made it so hard to understand why all of a sudden he didn’t want you around anymore.

You just couldn’t put your finger on it...until one night in the near future, you had actually put your finger on it.

The first time

___________________________________

You and Nat had been doing yoga down in the gym, stretching each other out before you had started to train. He had been steadily assaulting a heavy bag when his attention was stolen by your reflection in the mirror. Nat was upside down in front of you, the tips of her toes on your back while you were ass up like an upside down V. If there was one thing that everyone knew about Steve Rogers, it was that he was first and foremost an ass man. 

The sight of your perfectly round backside made his pants tight. He couldn’t help but stare, thankfully unnoticed by the both of you. 

He could think of nothing else than to plant himself behind you. Grabbing your hips with ferocity and pounding into you, ruining you for all other men. The thought of you naked in his bed was something he had dreamt about since damn near the day you had joined the team. 

Only he would never tell you that. He had made Bucky swear that he would never let it spill that he was into you. He knew you would never feel the same way, so it was pointless in even bringing it up. Bucky had begged him to say something, but knew that he would never be brave enough to do so on his own. 

So Bucky did what Bucky does best, and devised a plan to “out” his best friend. 

As Steve punched the bag with little to no effort, Bucky had snuck in behind him. Watching his best friend drooling over the sight of you in your tight black yoga pants, he began to make his way through the gym. Finding his way to the corner where he would wait until the perfect opportunity arrived. 

The bag swung lightly back and forth, being teased by his fists. Barely making contact, his arms pushed and pulled giving the illusion of actually working out. 

His best friend chuckled to himself when Steve almost bit a hole in his lip as you arched your hips back, basically presenting yourself for whoever wanted to see you. When Nat had turned to check on your form, Bucky took the chance to slide behind Steve, placing his hand on the sandbag.

“That looks good, but straighten your hips a bit more.” Nat taps on the side of your leg, and you shift a little to the left.

“Like this?” You ask, still upside down, with a muffled voice.

“Yeah, that looks good. Now go back as much as you can.” Placing two hands on your lower back she begins to press into you, helping you to achieve the perfect stance.

The minute you feel the burn down your thighs, you let out a more than satisfied moan, echoing throughout the gym. The sound hit his ears hard, calling out to him like a siren in the sea. 

His jaw drops, his mind hazy. Images of you bent over in front of him cloud his thoughts. He wanted to be the one to make you moan like that. He needed to be the one that whispered dirty things in your ear, the reason that you were blissfully humming out obscenities and begging for more. He would do anything to hear that moan again. Anything that you asked. 

 

“Fuuucccck meeee…” He whispers to himself, so low that he can barely hear himself. 

But Bucky could hear it, and oh did he hear it loud and clear. 

“Shit!” He screams as he’s thrown backwards into the floor, knocking over the stand of free weights behind him sending them everywhere. 

Both you and Nat are startled when you hear the loud crashing of something large and heavy hitting the floor.

He grunts as one or two roll off the rack into his stomach, and growls as a few of them bounce off the arm protecting his face.

“Owwww.” 

Dropping to your knees, you glance up to find yourselves staring at one Steve Rogers, in a near fetal position holding his head on the ground surrounded by free weights.

“Fuuuuck me.” He mumbles to himself. Only this time, loud enough that everyone in the room could hear it, much to his utter embarrassment.

When Steve looks up, he finds his childhood friend smirking, swinging the bag back and forth. Pretending to slow it down when he sees you and Nat in somewhat of a panic.

“Oh my...Steve! Are you okay? What happened?” You yell as you run to him.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He grunts out from the floor. 

Nat looks over to Bucky for an explanation who shrugs it off, innocently as ever.

“I don’t know. I literally just walked in and saw him like this. The bag must have swung back at him. I told you not to hit it so damn hard, Steve.” 

Bending over him, you frame his face in your hands. Meanwhile, Bucky is nodding behind you, all to pleased with the scene in front of him. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? Can you look at me for a minute?”

He turns his head ever so slightly and gazes up into your eyes. You hadn’t even realized that your thumbs had been gently stroking each side of his cheeks, afterwards making a pass over his eyebrows as you checked his pupils looking for a concussion.

“What do you see?” Bucky asks, trying to keep it together behind you. Knowing Steve must have been ready to burst as you caressed his face.

“Nothing but two normal sized pupils and a set of gorgeous ocean blue eyes. Are you dizzy?”

Nat and Bucky start to move the weights from around his head while you feel for bumps. 

“No.” He says. “Maybe...a little?” He wasn’t sure if it was the drop, or your body being in such close proximity as to the reason for why his head was in a dream like haze. 

A small chuckle slips from Bucky’s lips, but he quickly recovers with a small cough hiding his shit eating grin behind his hand.

“Come on, let’s sit you up.” You say, pulling him from the floor.

As you lean into him to grab his shoulder, your perfume settles in the air all around him. A small squeak of his voice makes its way out, stopping you in your tracks.

Bending down into him, your face shows nothing but concern as you continue to examine him. 

“Does it hurt when I touch you? Is it your shoulder?” 

“It’s definitely not his shoulder.” Bucky snickers to himself, pulling everyone’s attention to him.

As you and Nat turn his way, Steve stares up at him like the fires of hell were burning only for him. Shaking his head, he mouths out “You’re so dead,” getting even more pissed when you both turn back and Bucky rolls his eyes. Mouthing “yeah, okay,” and gesturing it with his hands.

“Maybe we should get you to Medical, just to be sure.” 

“Y/N, I swear I’m okay. I don’t need to owwww, ow owww!”

Bucky cranks his foot onto Steve’s ankle, rolling his lower leg to the side, pulling it back when you watch Steve grab for his calf in pain.

“Okay, no...we’re going! Get up.” You somewhat yell, startling everyone around you.

With the help of Nat, you manage to get Steve onto his feet. You place his arm around your neck and Nat takes the other, doing the same. Bucky stands behind him, letting you know that if he fell he would catch him. 

Three or four steps in, Steve jerks a leg into Bucky’s shin, hard.

“Shit! Ow...sorry Buck. Cramp.” 

Bucky’s grits through his teeth that it’s fine, he’ll live and walks behind you all to med bay.

One of the nurses grabs his chart while the doctor checks his vision. An hour later and he has a clean bill of health. The doctor goes over his discharge instructions, and the nurse gives him some meds for pain should he need them.

“You’re free to go Captain Rogers, but it may not be a bad idea to have someone tag along with you today. Just in case you become dizzy or weak later on.”

Steve can see that you’re about to speak up, as does Bucky. So he tries to talk before you get a chance, only ending up in you all babbling over each other.

“Bucky…”  
“I can…”  
“Y/N can..”

All stopping when you hear the other’s answer, you can’t help but feel hurt when he choses Bucky over you, and he can see it in your face.

“Yeah...Bucky actually has some things that he needs to do today, so if it’s okay with you, Y/N is probably the better option.” 

“Why are you talking about yourself in third person?” Steve asks, clearly annoyed and trying not to jump off the table and throw Bucky through the wall.

“Why don’t you want Y/N to take care of you?” Bucky asks, knowing Steve is burning up inside. “She’s doing a great job already.”

“I never said that. She can…”

“Yes, she can.” You firmly state speaking to the doctor, knowing damn well that they were about to start one of their childish arguments which you wanted no part of. 

Nat watches as the three of you stare each other down. She is well aware of how this is going to turn out because she has seen it with the three of you a million times before. 

Bucky starts shit, Steve gets irritated. You step in and handle them both, calming Steve down almost instantly. Bucky and Steve work out whatever it is that they were being stupid about to begin with. You tell them they are both idiots, and then you all go back to normal. Classic friendship threesome.

With a salty look, you sign the discharges and hand the chart back to the nurse. She hands you the medication and smiles, all too familiar with this scene. This was not her first rodeo with your three either.

You wait until she shuts the door behind her before looking over at Steve. He knows he’s about to get bitched out, so he just prepares to take it. When you shift your eyes to Nat and Bucky, they take the hint to leave you two alone so you can handle the situation like you always do. 

Nat stops short when she feels Bucky’s hand around her wrist, pulling her back to the door that they had just inched closed. 

“Where are you going? This is the best part!” He whispers somewhat loudly to her.

“What are you talking about, Barnes?”

“She’s about to chew his ass out. It’s going to be awesome!” 

Nat looks utterly annoyed that Bucky is like a four year old in an old man’s body, but nonetheless she stays anyway, placing her ear on the door which makes Bucky snicker.

“I’m only staying because he’s always yelling at us, and he needs to get it back once in awhile.”

Bucky nods in agreement, and winks as they hush the nurses around them.

“Y/N, I…”

“I what, Steve? I don’t want you to take care of me? I don’t want you to talk to me? I don’t think we should hang out anymore? I don’t think we should be friends? Does any of that sound right?”

“I…”

“Well, here is my ‘I” list for you. I don’t care what you’re about to say. I don’t care about this little cease in friendship with the team, half the time with Bucky, or even with me. I don’t care about this little temper tantrum that you have been having the last few months. I don’t care that I’m the last person that you seem to care about these days, or the last person that you want to have watch over you. I don’t care because I’m fucking over it. So, here is what’s going to happen.”

Steve had no idea where the sudden change in your attitude had come from, but he wasn’t hating it. He had always liked the “take charge” part of your personality. He found it to be very sexy.

“You are going to let me take you home…” You started, as thoughts of you and him fighting over dominance of each other in bed makes his cock jump beneath his papers.

Yes

“You are going to shower, and get into some comfy clothes…”

Yes

“You are going to take these pills, whether on your own, or if I have to shove them down your damn throat like a frigan cat…”

Yes...wait...Nooo.

“Then you will sit on the couch with me…”

Yes

“Or...get into your bed with me…”

Even better

“And we are going to fucking relax. And you are going to let me take care of you…”

Done

“Because even though I don't give a shit about you right now because you are so damn infuriating…”

Say it

“I still give a shit about you.”

I’m so in love with you

“So, can you please not be a grade A asshole right now and for once, just once, follow someone else’s fucking orders?” You almost yell to him.

“But I feel fine, I don’t need to do all this stuff. He’s just being overdramatic making sure I’m safe.”

“Yes, because that is what people in charge of other people do. They give other people obnoxious orders and make them follow them so that they stay safe. And we have to listen because they’re in charge of us. And if we don’t listen, we’ll hear about it all...damn...night.”

I see where this is going, and I'm not sure that I like it.

“His nurses have to put up with his shit, just like we have to put up with a certain Captain’s shit.”

“It’s my job to keep you safe.”

“Yes, and it’s my job to make sure you are, too. So, quit being dramatic, and get up. Or so help me, I will drag your ass upstairs, strip you down in the shower myself, and tie your ass to the bed.” 

I love you, so...so very much.

He knows you’re serious as you stare him down, just begging him to test you. He had already decided long ago that he was going to let you take care of him. He didn't need the argument, or the small lashing. Right now, he just needed you. He just didn't know which way. Did he want the caring, Y/N? The one who was going to check on him all night, and snuggle with him when he needed it. Or did he need the rough Y/N? The one who was going to throw him onto the bed and take charge of his body.

It was a win win situation no matter which way he looked at it, so he gladly jumped off the bed and limped to the door.

“It’s not like I order you around all the time you know? I only do it out in the field.” He mumbles to himself.

“Yeah, cause if you did it anywhere else I would tear your ass a new one, because that is the only place it is acceptable.” You manage to grunt out as he leans his full weight on you for a second. “Well, that and in bed, but that’s different.”

He trips himself up on his own feet and you manage to catch him. The force of his body against yours pins you against the room door, making you both gasp out at one another.

“Whoa, you okay?” He shakes his head yes. “Did you just trip on your feet, or did you almost fall over at the thought of you ordering me around in bed?”

His jaw drops and his eyes bulge out of his sockets making you giggle.

“Yes, no..I mean, I..um, my foot..I, no...what?”

“Geez, Rogers. I’m just fucking with you. Well, just about you thinking about me in bed, not about the orders in bed part. Do I need to get the doctor again...did you just have a stroke?”

“Yeah, no, I know you were. It was funny. I laughed, didn’t I? Yeah...I, I laughed.” He says unsure of himself.

“Right...let’s just get you home, so you can lay down.”

As the door handle turns, the nurses laugh as two feared assassins run and duck behind their station.

“Have everything you need Captain Rogers?” The sweet nurse from behind the desk asks.

“Yes, thank you, and please thank the doctor again for me.” They damn near swoon when he smiles their way, making you gag a little.

“Will do, Sir.” 

“Oh, and one more thing...if you see Bucky, tell him I’ll catch up with him later.”

“Sure thing, Captain Rogers.” They all smile and wave as they watch you help him down the hall.

When the door to the wing closes tightly, the nurse shakes her head and laughs.

“Sergeant Barnes, you may be in a little bit of trouble later.” 

“Probably…but I’m not worried. The little punk with thank me in the end.”


End file.
